fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Twisters Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime and the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky which is about her friends. Its themes are Roller-Skating and Sweets. Plot "Roll and Go! Sweet and speady Twisters Pretty Cure!" Twisters Pretty Cure! Episodes In the world full of roller-skaters called RoLand everyone recently start to fall down everytime when they are roller-skating. The reason is the appearence of RoLand's villains, and so the mascots Sweet and Pastry go to the Earth to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Sweet and Pastry find two cousins Nijizora Satu and Nijizora Kazuko who become Cure Sugar and Cure Creampuff, but that isn't enough. And then Kazuko decides: This is the time to introduce her friends to each other... Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by: Ariyasu Momoka *''Rolling is fun! Happy-go-lucky Twister, Cure Creampuff!'' Kazuko is Satou's cousin, who is 14 years old and is cheerful, hyperactive and funny Cure and the leader of the team, also known as a class cook and is very talented at cooking, drawing and singing, but gets often irritated by various things. She is extra emotional, so she can easily get happy or angry. Her theme color is magenta. / Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana *''Rolling is a miracle! Gentle Twister, Cure Sugar!'' Satou is Kazuko's cousin and a cheerful 14-year-old pony-lover, but is rude at times. She is usually shy, but when her cousin Kazuko is around her she gets confidence and becomes as hyper as Kazuko. She can draw very well. Her theme color is pink. / Voiced by: Fukuen Misato *''Rolling is a friendship! Bright Twister, Cure Honey!'' Karen is the 13-year-old cute Cure of the team, who is almost never angry and always buys ice-cream to Kazuko and herself after lessons at the Art School. She always acts bubbly, funny and sweet and hates being alone. Her theme color is yellow. / Voiced by: Saito Chiwa *''Rolling is a mystery! Scary Twister, Cure Licorice!'' Kage is the gothic Cure of the team, who is cold to people and however very friendly in fact, though spooky at times. She is a mysterious and rather dark 13-year-old, but likes to go crazy with Kazuko and make fun of her. Her theme color is black and her sub color is dark violet-red. / Voiced by: Tanaka Rie *''Rolling is a strength! Strong Twister, Cure Pie!'' Sandy is a cool and big sister type cowgirl, but sometimes a bit silly 14-year-old, who moved to Japan 6 years ago before the events of the series started. She is Kazuko and Nori's classmate and friend, so sometimes is jealous because of thinking that the two have many secrets kept from her. Her theme color is purple. / Voiced by: Ito Kanae *''Rolling is a dream! Wise Twister, Cure Jelly!'' Nori is Kazuko and Sandy's classmate and friend. Jealous, stubborn and always describes herself as selfish, even if sometimes it's not so. She is often anxious and dreams about something a lot. Her theme color is green. Mascots Sweet Sweet is the female hamster-like mascot, who lives with Satou. She is a lazy, but smart eater and often has fights with Satu. Pastry Pastry is the male hamster-like mascot, who lives with Kazuko. He is energetic and funny, but behaves foolishly. Villains Items Locations The town where the Pretty Cures live. The world wich the Pretty Cures protect and where Sweet and Pastry came from. Satou's school. Karen, Kazuko, Sandy and Nori's school. Trivia *All of the Cures in Twisters Pretty Cure! are fond of drawing. *''Twisters Pretty Cure!'' is the only season to have cousins as Cures. *The Cures are based on user Cure Lucky, her cousin and her real life best friends. *The mascots are based on Cure Lucky's cousin's hamsters. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Twisters Pretty Cure!